Two wheel trailers are often used to transport larger welders. When a larger welder needs to be moved, it is typically attached to a vehicle by an appropriate hitch. Vehicles and trailers may be equipped with a variety of hitches leading to instances where the hitch receiver and hitch on a given trailer and vehicle pair do not match. The term vehicle, as used herein, will include ordinary meaning of the word and any other structure that has a hitch ball or other member to which a hitch may be attached and the trailer moved including for example, trailer dollies, fork-lifts, motor vehicles, tractors, four wheelers, snow-mobiles, and the like.
In a fleet operation, this may lead to considerable time spent searching for a two wheel trainer having the appropriate hitch/receiver to match the hitch/receiver on the transporting vehicle. In this regard, trailers with interchangeable hitches have been provided. In particular, trailers have been provided with a hitch assembly that contains two of the most common hitch types i.e. a two inch ball hitch and lunette eye hitch separately bolt on to the trailer. In this way, a trailer hitch matching the vehicle's hitch is provided to the vehicle operator and then bolted to the trailer. While this avoids searching through a fleet of trailers to find a matching hitch, this type of interchangeable hitch requires time and tools to install it before the trailer can be moved.